


we could be wild together

by garden of succulents (staranise)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/pseuds/garden%20of%20succulents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>What’s even more tempting is someone warm and steady at her back</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	we could be wild together

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on tumblr](http://des-zimbits.tumblr.com/post/145481417156/rare-pair-lardoapril-go-femslash) in response to a prompt by waitingfortheoncomingstormpilot.

Given that they both live in communal housing, jointly having the keys to half the roofs on campus is nothing to sneeze at.  They’re both the kind of competent, responsible girls who trail after the hooting pack, to whom teachers and administrators say, “I can trust you with this.”

They came up here to drink beer and smoke cloves and pretend they’re going to spit onto the heads of passing frosh.  They also discover that they both came up here to neck.

At length, Lardo sits between April’s knees and leans back against her chest.  She is warm and solid and familiar and Lardo is alarmingly aware that despite the appearance her life gives that she’s looking for someone to cut loose with so she can be wild and irresponsible, what’s even more tempting is someone warm and steady at her back, breath familiarly ruffling her hair.  The wilder abandon is closing her eyes and trusting that someone else has their shit together.

“You’re becoming a problem for me,” she says.

“Oh _no._ ”  April drags her nose through the short side of Lardo’s hair.  “What _will_  you do.”


End file.
